


Love Is Young

by splendid_splendont



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 80's movie reference, Cows, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_splendont/pseuds/splendid_splendont
Summary: Mike falls in love with Bev slowly...except its also like forgetting how to breathe.





	Love Is Young

 

“You look really pretty.” It takes a second to sink in and Mike blinks open his eyes slowly. He turns his face away from warmth of the sun and towards the fiery red hair of the girl next to him.

 

“What?” Beverly’s lips quirk up in the slightest pull of a grin and Mike can feel his heartbeat stutter in his chest. She puts a hand gently against his cheek and Mike is practically frozen, not even daring to breathe for fear it could break the moment.

 

“You heard me, Hanlon. You look pretty. Boys can be pretty too.” Bev’s eyes are sincere and softer than the fluffy clouds drifting overhead. Mike studies her face but there’s something in her expression that is like a book in a foreign language.

 

“I don’t think…”Mike starts to argue with her but Bev’s hand slides up to his hair and it sucks all of the words out of him.

 

“I should probably get home for lunch.” She says with a frown. That’s all it takes for the dream to slip away. Beverly sits up, stretching her arms above her and Mike stands up, offering her a hand. “Pick me up for the movies tomorrow? The chain is still broke on my bike.”

 

“Sure. You should ask Bill to look at it though; he’s pretty good with bikes.” Mike nods as they trek across the grassy field back towards town. He spots a flash of yellow and stops to pick up on almost without thinking. Beverly stops with him and she beams at him when she sees the dandelion.

 

“I know just the place for that.” Bev plucks the flower from his hand and tucks it behind her ear. She smiles at him again and Mike is fairly certain his stomach is doing flips.

 

“You look really pretty.” He parrots back her words from earlier. Bev shoves his arm with a laugh and start back towards Derry and the real world again.

 

* * *

  
Its mid-afternoon and Mike is waiting in front of the drugstore across from Beverly’s house. He can see her shouting through the screen door and her face lights up when she makes it outside and spots him.

 

“I can’t believe we’re going to sit through _Howard the Duck_.” Bev groans when she gets over to him. Mike moves forward so she can get on the bike with him and listens to her rant. “This is why we shouldn’t let Richie choose the movie.”

 

“It’s his turn.” Mike chuckles and Bev grumbles.

 

“Still doesn’t make it good choice,” The others are standing outside the theatre when they finally arrive. Mike stops and lets her hop off before rolling over to lock his bike to the rack.

 

“Beverly, my Queen. Darling. I have missed you.” Richie is using another one of his ridiculous accents and kissing her hand. Beverly cracks up and links her arm with his, marching inside and leaving the rest of them to follow.

 

“I’ll never understand those two.” Stanley shakes his head but there’s a smile on is face.

 

“l-l-Let ‘em be weird.” Bill pulls open the door and waits for them all to go in before following.

 

* * *

Mike isn’t sure what reason the Losers have for wanting to spend time at their farm but he can’t say no to them. Ben is sitting on the front steps scribbling something in his notebook and trying to look like he isn’t staring at Bill and Stan. Mike can hear Eddie screaming obscenities at Richie but he lost sight of them.

 

“What’s her name?” Bev points at the cookies and cream calf sniffing curiously at her dress. Mike sees her hold out a hand for the calf to sniff but it runs back.

 

“Freida.” Mike pulls from hay from the bale inside the fence and sets it in Beverly’s hand. He leads her back to where if calf is warily moving closer. “Don’t move.”  Bev stand stock-still with her hand outstretched and Freida cautiously nibbles at the hay in her palm.

 

“Mike!” She looks at him and whispers so excitedly he can’t help grinning back. The calf finished the hay and nuzzles Beverly’s hand before kicking up its hooves and running back toward its mother.

 

“She’ll get used to you. It just takes time.” Mike says when he sees her staring after the animal. Bev turns to face him and her grin is almost wicked.

 

“What about you, Mike?”

 

“What about me?” Beverly takes hold of his hand and Mike chokes on air. 

 

“Are you used to me yet?” He can’t look away from Bev’s eyes but Mike doesn’t know if there is any good reason in the world to look anyplace else.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be used to you.” Apparently that was the right thing to say. Mike blushes when Beverly moves close and presses a single kiss on his cheek.

 

“I hope not. I want to keep on surprising you.” Mike is pretty sure this is what it feels like to fall in love.

 


End file.
